1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved portable lift. More specifically it relates to a backpackable lift that can be carried up a ladder to a flat roof or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of employing a derrick or crane to lift heavy objects has long been established and employed commercially in a variety of applications. Thus the fundamental principle of employing a boom anchored to a base with a boom line and a hoist with hoist cable is common knowledge. Similarly various attempts to make such devices portable have long been suggested and practised including the barge derrick, locomotive crane, truck crane, crawler crane, overhead bridge crane and the like. However, it is still commonplace to see a very large crane being used to deliver relatively small air conditioning units and the like to roof tops during construction or repair at inordinate high expense. Thus, the need for a portable, compact lift which can be conveniently and manually carried to a roof top or the like and then employed to lift heavy objects still exists.